Digimon Frontier: The Chaos Chronicles
by Water Fairy a.k.a. Mizu
Summary: Five years ago, the Chosen defeated Lucemon. Now, something's happening again, but the Chosen are fighting in their world this time. With a new group filled with surprising cameos and a digimon-turned-human, will the group be able to handle this?RdmUpdtes
1. Dinner Party

**Digimon Frontier: The Chaos Chronicles**

_By Water Fairy a.k.a. Mizu_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its characters._

_All seasons besides season 4 are AU._

**Episode 1: Dinner Party**

It has been five years since Lucemon was defeated. Five long years of hardly any contact. And the years have changed our Chosen. Changed them for the better and the worse.

Shibayama Junpei is a third year in Jiyugaoka High School and is part of the computer club, as well as helping out occasionally with the football team. He's thinner than he had been, though still a little thickset, and he's at least six-three. He no longer had his ridiculous crush on Izumi and is steadily dating one of his classmates.

Orimoto Izumi is a second year in the high school part of the Seiryuu Girls' Academy. She's one of the most popular girls and acts like a princess at times. She no longer is the second tallest in the group and she is eye-to-eye with Tomoki. She had been on the gymnastics team, but she had to give that up, and now plays with the choir as a flutist.

Himi Tomoki is a third year in Shibuya Junior High and part of the computer club there. He matured a lot, becoming an independent young man, and also became one of the tallest in his class. He became close friends with Kanbara Shinya, Takuya's brother.

Minamoto Kouji and Kimura Kouichi are both second years in Jiyugaoka High. Kouichi is part of the newspaper, while Kouji is on the soccer team. They had grown closer and are perhaps the only two besides Tomoki who had stayed in contact with Takuya. They also have grown considerably and are both taller than Takuya.

Takuya is a second year along with Kouji and Kouichi. He is on the soccer team, like when he was younger, and still pretty tall, finally taller than Izumi. He, however, is probably the most changed out of the group. Takuya no longer is spunky, bright, and gung-ho. He had traded that attitude in for a more…teenager-ish one. He's sadistic and narcissistic, with a malicious sense of humor at times, but with a wicked sense for fun. He's the "bad boy" of sophomore class B and is also quite the player. He had also dated Izumi for a few days before both decided it was too weird (considering at first they hadn't known who the other was and when they did find out, Izumi slapped Takuya).

The group was more stretched now, but they still got along. Or at least tried their hardest to. Izumi was the princess, the rich girl, the queen-bee. She was one of the most popular, if not THE most popular, of the girls in Seiryuu, but she's also more modest than most girls her age. (Except for one girl, but we'll get to her later.) Junpei was the scientist and engineer. He was smart and physical, with a country-boy like charm that had most girls giggling after him. Tomoki was the skater boy, but with better grades and no drugee tendencies. He was sweet and charming, with a slight hint of sass. Kouji was the stoic jock, usually wearing some sports jacket, but not openly boasting about himself. Kouichi was quiet one, always the reason of the group. Though on the newspaper, he isn't that nosy. And then of course, came Takuya. He was the player, the ladies man, the fox. He should have been the jock, the bubbly imbecile we all expected him to be, but he wasn't. He was the boy who'd probably burn your house down for kicks and had most of the girls in his school wrapped around his little finger (even his history teacher). Of course, his saucy attitude was randomly interrupted by his gentler, sweeter side, but those instances were few and far between.

And the group wouldn't have come any closer had a social gathering and a girl not come into their lives.

* * *

Kanbara Hiromasa was a great man. At the age of seventy-four, he was an energetic man with eight lovely children and an on slot of grandchildren. He was charismatic and dashing, a true gentleman, something that almost all of his sons lacked. He was also the owner of a chain of hospitals, something that was very surprising. He had built the first of the Twin Rose's Hospital chain on the ashes of his father's apothecary shop and from there it had become huge. Most of his children were doctors (like him), with a few exceptions (his eldest son and Takuya's father as examples). He also had many friends and it was because of that that we have our story.

The social gathering was merely only a gathering of friends; almost like a reunion. It may have been to strengthen ties with other family groups or to merely show Takuya off, Hiromasa-sama's heir (why, considering Takuya was his youngest son's sixth eldest-more on this later-, no one knew.) But the people invited flocked to the grand convention center, simply because it was hosted by the respected and proclaimed Kanbara Hiromasa.

Now, let's move to our heroes, hm?

The group, plus five, was seated around a large circular table in one of the many cafes of Shibuya. All present at the table had their attentions trained on Takuya as he told them about the gathering. Of the eleven present, the only people besides Takuya who had been "officially" invited were Kouji and Izumi. Tomoki's parents were an accountant and a secretary, hardly people a multimillionaire like Hiromasa-sama would notice. Junpei's weren't better: a police lieutenant and a stay-at-home mom. Kouichi's mother may have gotten a new, better job, but it wasn't really worth noticing or mentioning. Ayamiya Chiaki's parents weren't very notable either; her father was a low-level lawyer and her mother was a school teacher. Kotegawa Teruo's parents were both high-class lawyers, contrasting greatly to Chiaki's father, but they worked only for certain people. Yuuki Teppei's parents were very different than any of the others'. His mother owned a small occult/souvenir shop and his father was a geologist. Kamiya Katsuharu's parents were both in the academic field; his mother was a principal for a high school and his father was the soccer coach at his own high school. And the last person present, a rather new addition to the group, had no parents.

Sanjo Hikaru, our "rather new addition", cocked his head, his wispy brunet hair tickling his cheeks. His dark emerald eyes showed confusion as to what Takuya was trying to say.

"Takkun," he piped up, catching Takuya's attention, "will you grandfather mind us coming?"

A grin broke out across Takuya's face, his handsome features becoming a little more boyish. "Eh? Nervous, Hikaru? Jiji doesn't mind who I invite. 'sides, Zumi and Kouji already have invites."

Junpei propped his head up, brown eyes analyzing Takuya. "Yeah, we know how you're the golden child. But isn't this a formal thing? Wouldn't a bunch of kids in hand-me-down suits and stuff, I dunno, stand out?"

The comment caused Takuya to frown. The brunet leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. His dark brunet hair fell over his eyes a bit, causing a passing waitress to swoon momentarily. The sixteen-year-old remained oblivious to this and returned Junpei's calculating stare.

"Jun-Jun, you're just nervous," Izumi grinned, realizing the tension the two boys were causing. "And Taky's right. Kanbara-sama won't mind. Papa's really good friends with Hiroto-sensei, who says that Kanbara-sama's a very nice man."

Junpei's leer was turned to the blonde. "So? Would 'Kanbara-sama' really want a bunch of kids embarrassing him in front of those corporate vultures?"

Takuya snorted now, uncrossing his arms. "Knowing jiji, he wouldn't care. If anything, he'd be the one doing the embarrassing."

"I don't think I want to know," Kouji spoke up, shaking his head. Kouichi and Teruo nodded their agreement. A crooked smile was all they received from Takuya.

"Come on, guys. Can you please come?" Takuya now resorted to begging. "Besides Izumi and Kouji, I know next to no one there."

"I highly doubt that," Chiaki remarked, pushing a stray bit of brunette hair behind her ear. "But I'll come. I don't think my parents will mind."

"Then I guess that means I have to go," Teruo faked a sigh and grinned at the swat Chiaki gave him. Takuya had rubbed off on the boy.

"Well, sounds fun, so I'll go," Hikaru said, sipping his soda. He smiled at the surprised looks he received. "I couldn't leave Taku-chan to fight off the big, bad strangers, now could I?"

"Sometimes, Hikaru, your sarcasm is scary," Takuya muttered, leering a little as the others laughed.

"Awright, me and Teps will come, if only to give 'moral support'," Katsuharu grinned. Takuya rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I so regret begging you guys to come."

"It's your fault, Takuya~!"

"Shut up, Junpei!"

* * *

The convention center was large and tastefully furnished. The walls were a typical cream with golden design. Intricate patterns marked the vaulted ceiling and glistening crystal chandeliers hung about every ten or so feet. The floor was carpeted, except for the wooden dance floor in the middle of the room. Near to the walls, tables were scattered, decorated with a white tablecloth and white rose centerpiece. It was lovely and seemed extremely expensive. Nothing better for a gathering hosted by Kanbara Hiromasa.

It was already eight and the gathering was in full swing. Executives talked with executives. Heirs talked to heirs. There was dancing here and there and Takuya's friends didn't really stand out, but then again, it was still only eight.

Takuya was amazed how well his friends look cleaned up. Teruo, Kouichi, and Tomoki had managed to tame their hair and, like all the other young men, were wearing black suits. While Junpei, Teppei, and Katsuharu had had trouble with their hair (all of them still having their messy spikes), Hikaru and Kouji didn't have any. Hikaru's long bangs curled towards his chin, framing his handsome face. Kouji wasn't wearing his bandanna and his long hair was slicked back, not a single strand amiss. Izumi and Chiaki were just stunning. Izumi was wearing a strapless purple dress, with her long blonde hair down. She had made it wavy and it fell down elegantly. Chiaki's hair was up and she wore a thick strapped navy dress. It was different from her usual braids and jeans.

After two hours of "You guys look amazing!" and "This is a pretty good party", the friends had decided they would attempt to mingle. This made Takuya a little sullen, but the teenager hid it and took up his suave, player attitude.

This had no affect on a certain brunette haired girl however.

Takuya hadn't expected to see his childhood friend Hoshino Ayaka there. Nor had he expected her to throw herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Takuya!" she squealed, giggling. "OH! I've missed you!"

Takuya blinked, mouth moving up and down. It appeared that he had lost all verbal functions.

"A-A-Ayaka?" he finally squeaked as Ayaka released him. Her auburn hair was loose and fell to her waist. Her green eyes sparkled up at Takuya as she smiled.

"Y-Y-Yes!" she mimicked, causing Takuya to blush. "W-o-w. You clean up well, Taku-pon!"

Takuya gulped. He had never expected to see her, especially not at his grandfather's party. He smiled a little.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself," he said, eyes traveling up and down her body.

Ayaka wore a green dress with a plunging neckline. It hugged her curves and showed off just enough cleavage to get a guy hot and bothered. Of course, her close proximity gave Takuya a better view, pushing him just past 'hot and bothered'. A lighter green shawl was curled around her upper arms.

"Why, thank you, Takuya," Ayaka smiled up at him. "It's rather nice to see you again."

"You too," Takuya answered, eyes darting to the hand she had placed on his arm. They returned to her face and Takuya had to suppress the urge to take a step back. "So…been up to anything?"

"No, not really," Ayaka answered, twirling a lock of hair. She averted her eyes, but quickly returned them to Takuya's face. "I'm captain of the tennis team."

"That's cool," Takuya said, trying to figure out why it was so hard to talk to Ayaka now. "I thought you liked soccer, though."

"I decided to try a new sport," Ayaka shrugged. Her eyes narrowed on a two girls nearby. "Why are McCoy and Makino here?"

"'McCoy and Makino'?" Takuya echoed, following her gaze. It was on two said girls, one blonde, wearing a black dress, and the other auburn-haired, wearing black dress pants and a navy dress shirt. "As in McCoy Robert that scientist and Makino Rumiko the model?"

"Yeah. That's McCoy-san's granddaughter, Alice. The other's Makino Ruki," Ayaka huffed. "They're pretty strange. McCoy is Goth and Makino's a yanki."

"Oh?" Takuya grinned. "Really?"

"Yes, really!" Ayaka answered. "Of course, their social standing is only worse because they hang out with that pyro, Kerimiya Kaori."

Takuya's grin faded quickly. A week earlier, the Kerimiya family had suffered from a fire. A whole wing of their mansion was burned down and all three of their children had been hurt. The worse was Kerimiya Masaya, the eldest. He was currently comatose from protecting his youngest sister, Kaori. Kerimiya Runa had severe burns and had been hospitalized for four days. Kaori had come out with second degree burns on her arms and her hair was now shoulder length because of the fire. Takuya had been present at the hospital when the Kerimiya siblings had been brought in. Kerimiya Kaori hardly seemed the type to burn down a house.

"I hardly believe that rumor's true, Ayaka," Takuya said softly, causing Ayaka to turn to him. The girl looked disbelieving.

"You're kidding me," she frowned. "Kerimiya has always been a bad egg."

Takuya sighed and rubbed his forehead. He didn't like discussing girls with other girls. It usually led to him being slapped. "I'm not discussing this with you. You have your opinion, I have mine. Let's leave it at that."

Ayaka looked as if she wanted to argue, but let it drop. She certainly knew how Takuya could get. With a sigh, she took a step back and turned a little. She continued to twirl a strand of hair and looked out into the crowd.

"My…your grandfather certainly went all out for a simple gathering, ne?" Ayaka commented, her eyes narrowing again. "Oh? Who are the commoners?"

Takuya stiffened, following her eyes. Chiaki and Teruo were talking with a tall raven-haired boy. He was amazed to see that the boy was Hiizamiya Takuro, the heir to the Hiizamiya Corporation. He blinked and grinned a little.

"Social climbers, those two," he said with a good-natured chuckle. "Relax, Ayaka. Those are my friends. Ayamiya Chiaki and Kotegawa Teruo."

Ayaka pulled a face, but said nothing. She looked at Takuya, tapping her chin absent-mindedly. The brunet blinked, looking at her. He cocked his head a little.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Ayaka smiled and giggled into her fist.

"Oh, nothing," she said, "just wondering who you're going to pick as your fiancé."

A blank look that was quickly followed by a furious blush crossed Takuya's face. He stuttered furiously, not knowing how to respond to Ayaka's comment. He gulped and took a step back in surprise. There certainly went his playboy facade.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, a little proud that his voice came out level. "Fiancé? At my age? I'm only sixteen!"

"So? I'm sure that it doesn't matter," Ayaka giggled again. "After all, you'd just have to wait two measly years."

The blush on Takuya's face became one of anger. Sometimes Ayaka went just too far. With a huff, he turned on his heel and strode away from the auburn-haired girl. A cry of surprise came from her and he quickly blended in with the crowd. Takuya grumbled under his breath about Ayaka's tactless tendencies. Sometimes she just didn't think before she talked.

_'Doesn't matter…Of course it matters! If you don't love someone then-!_' Takuya's heated stalking slowly grew to a stop. "If you don't love someone then what does marriage mean?" he whispered softly. He frowned, looking at the ground. Could his grandfather have arranged the party simply for Takuya to find a spouse?

"Man…" he mumbled, pushing the thoughts away. "Why would I worry about that? I mean…really…" He sighed, heading towards a door leading outside. "I need a smoke…" _'And I want to talk with Kerimiya Kaori now that I know Ayaka believes the rumors. Hopefully she didn't leave…I mean, I really wanted to-.'_

Takuya froze as he opened the door. His eyes widened and he just barely suppressed a gasp. Sitting on the edge of the stone patio was a brunette haired girl wearing a pale blue and white dress. She turned to him, blue eyes surprised and wary. Takuya felt his mouth go dry.

_'Kerimiya-chan! Speak of the devil!'_ he thought with a panic. "Oh…um, hi."

Kerimiya Kaori scrutinized Takuya as the door swung shut behind him. She narrowed her eyes. "And you are?"

"Me? Seriously, I'm sure you've heard rumors…" Takuya answered, quickly adapting to his playboy exterior. "Kanbara Takuya ring a bell?"

Kaori cocked her head, her blue eyes slowly taking on a knowing sheen. "Eh? Really? Well…it's good to finally have a face to the infamous playboy. Hoshino-san brags that you and she are engaged."

"She does, huh?" Takuya's voice became low and angry. His look became stormy and he fished in his pocket for a pack of cigarettes. Upon finding them, he pulled one out, put it between his teeth, and lit it. He inhaled and blew out smoke. "Well, she's wrong."

Kaori eyed the cigarette with distaste. "Thought so."

Taking another drag, Takuya's face returned to a relatively light expression. "So…moving onto a more agreeable subject, why are you out here?"

"I'd rather a more agreeable subject, such as; will you please put out that cigarette?" Kaori answered. Though her tone was slightly playful, her eyes were downcast. Takuya took notice and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Sorry, habit," Takuya answered, dropping the cigarette and crushing it under his heel. "And don't start with that twelve step crap."

Kaori looked annoyed. "I wasn't."

Takuya rolled his eyes before walking closer to Kaori. Without a word, he sat down next to her. Kaori started, shifting over an inch or three.

"So…why are you out here?" Takuya asked, turning his face towards her. Kaori's breath caught as Takuya leaned in a little closer than necessary. "Well? Kair-Ee-Mee-Yuh-Chan?"

"T-T-That's n-not of your concern!" Kaori answered. Takuya chuckled, his breath tickling Kaori's lips.

"Oh? It's not?" The grin on Takuya's face was seductive and playful.

Kaori flushed and scooted away from him. "It's not! But if you _must_ know, I was hiding."

"From?"

Kaori turned away, her flushed cheeks returning to their pale state. She held her knees to her chest tighter and rested her chin on them. "Nobody…everybody…anybody…"

Takuya frowned. "And that makes perfect sense…" he muttered. "So…you're telling me that you're hiding from society in general to hide the fact that there's another reason why you're out here. Or, more specifically, there's somebody who you're hiding from.

Kaori twitched, her eyes darting towards Takuya, but she refused to face him. "Yes. Maybe. No."

"Please stop with the Alice in Wonderland answers," pleaded Takuya, rubbing his forehead. "I have enough to deal with, with Ayaka practically _throwing_ herself at me."

Kaori flinched this time and she tightened her grip on her knees. "Hoshino-san, Hoshino-san. It's _always_ her that's so revered. Just because a fire happened at my home, doesn't make me an arsonist. It certainly doesn't entitle her to annoy and degrade me. Or boast about being so close with Hiromasa-sama's heir. Everyone believes her rumor about me. 'Look, there's the pyro. Look, there's the firebug. Look, there's the freak.' What did I do to her to deserve this?"

Takuya watched silently as Kaori buried her face into her knees. He scrutinized her, letting his eyes linger on her hunched frame, before he reached out and patted her head.

"Ayaka's…spoiled…and doesn't like feeling threatened," he said. His voice was soothing and soft. "You must threaten her somehow. Socially or academically or athletically. 'sides, Ayaka always spreads rumors when it fits. Though how anyone could believe _you_ could be a pyro is beyond me."

Kaori looked up at him in surprise. "Eh?"

"What? You think I'd believe that?" Takuya was surprised that Kaori believed that. She nodded slowly and Takuya laughed. "Ha! A rabbit like you couldn't be a pyro! Trust me!"

"Huh? B-But…why don't you? Besides how I outwardly act!" Kaori uncurled herself, moving to a kneeling position and softly thumped Takuya's shoulder. Takuya merely continued to laugh. "Hey! Kanbara-kun!"

"Well…for one thing, you were on the second floor and the fire started in the far corner of the wing…in the opposite direction of you," Takuya said, after recomposing himself. "And, said fire was caused by an electrical discharge, no? So how could you have started it?"

"I could have messed with the wires!" Kaori answered, but her face was bright and she looked a bit happy that Takuya believed that she didn't do it. "You really, really believe I didn't do it?"

Takuya chuckled again. "Yes, I 'really, really' believe you, Kerimiya-chan."

Without much thought, Kaori flung her arms around Takuya's neck and giggled. "Yay! Thank you, Kanbara-kun! You've completely made my night!"

"Well, now!" Takuya grinned, though he was acutely aware of the fact his face was rather warm. Was he blushing? How did Kaori cause him to blush when he didn't blush when other girls threw themselves at him? Probably because she was a bit more child-like than the girls he was used to. _'Izumi would call me a fox…'_ he thought ashamedly

Kaori pulled back a moment later, blushing brightly. "I'm sorry for the outburst…"

"Nah, it's all right," Takuya answered, loosening his tie. "Mm… if you get this excited over a stranger saying they believe you, I'd_ love_ to see how you react to one of your friends saying they believe you."

"Oh?" Kaori grinned slyly. "It involves a lot of girl-to-girl hugging and squealing. Maybe a few pecks on the cheek."

Takuya smirked back. "Now you're just trying to get me hot. Maybe you're not as much as a rabbit as I thought…"

Quickly, a panicked look replaced the grin. Takuya jumped as tears built in Kaori's eyes. He gulped and, without thinking, took her face in-between his palms, brushing the tears away.

"I-I didn't mean it like _that_!" he said, frowning. "Geez…I just meant you had a, well, perverted side to you that I didn't expect."

Kaori laughed breathlessly, bitterly. "Sorry…sorry…it's just…a lot of people have been changing their opinions on me because of the fire…they blame me for it…for onichan's c-coma…for neechan's injuries…for mama and papa's financial faults…I feel…I feel like I could-."

"Curl up in a ball and die? Just so their suffering could ease?" Takuya said without thinking. His eyes had a foreign look and they were tight with pain. "I know the feeling…"

Kaori blinked up at Takuya, surprised. How could Kanbara Takuya, renowned playboy, heir to Kanbara Hiromasa, understand this pain? The pain that was caused by others' suffering that originated from her? But though Kaori's thoughts were dark and cold, the warmth from Takuya's hands made Kaori remember something she had nearly forgotten. A warm, happy memory far before the fire and far before her troubles. In a time where she had peacefully lived with nothing more than summer and sweets, parties and friends. Why did Takuya's warmth remind her of that?

Takuya's thoughts, however, did not trail away from their dark, cold path. The pain she had described reminded him much of the time after Duskmon. Though helped by Agunimon and Dark Trailmon, he still felt hollow when thinking of that time…of all the times where he had failed his friends. Surely, if he continued to hide everything behind a smile…a laugh…a flirtation, he could continue on like this, bearing that hollow feeling. But if the others found out…Kouji, Junpei, Katsuharu, and Teppei would all kick his sorry ass to kingdom come. Izumi would certainly lecture him, along with Chiaki and Teruo, while Kouichi, Tomoki, and Hikaru would merely scold him, then forgive him, and try to help him. No… they couldn't -and wouldn't- learn of this hollow feeling.

"…ara-kun…"

He wouldn't let his darkness taint their pure souls. No matter how dark Kouichi thought his darkness was…Takuya's was far deeper…far worse than trying to kill you own kin.

"Kan…kun…"

Much, much worse.

"Kan…ra-kun…"

He had been tempted to-.

"Kanbara-kun!"

Takuya was jolted out of his thoughts by Kaori's shout. He blinked, looking down at the poor girl trapped in his grasp. She had wrapped her hands, as much as possible, around his wrists and was looking at him with concern.

"Kanbara-kun…what pains you so?" she asked, her voice soft and lovely, her soft, pink lips looking oddly inviting. The question, formed old-fashionably, registered sluggishly in his self-loathing trapped brain. A fake grin formed itself on his face.

"What ever do you mean, sweet Kerimiya-chan?" he asked, gently releasing her face. He had closed his eyes and cocked his head, trying to recreate the light veneer he had on earlier. "I'm unhurt, if that's what you mean."

"Physically…yes, but psychologically? I don't believe so," Kaori persisted, reaching up and gently pressing her gloved hands against his cheeks. Takuya's eyes opened, their amber depths dark. "Kanbara-kun…is…it something…really bad?"

_'Way to hit the nail on the head, Kerimiya-chan,'_ Takuya thought bitterly. "No. Yes. Maybe."

Kaori frowned, but removed her hands. She bowed her head, surprising Takuya again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be asking such a personal question. We've only just met and I am not your chosen fiancé. I'll…just leave you for now…all right?"

Kaori began to stand, but Takuya reached out quickly, pulling her back down. She fell clumsily into his lap and looked at him in surprise. A brief look of sadness and pain crossed his face before a small smile took form.

"Come now, Miss Kerimiya, we were having a nice conversation, no?" he asked, smiling more frigidly. "And what's this about choosing a fiancé?"

Kaori blinked. "Didn't Hiromasa-sama tell you? I mean, after all, this event wasn't just a social gathering but a gathering to choose your fiancé as well."

Takuya's left eye twitched and his smile turned murderous. "Is that so? I'm going to kill that old man."

Kaori shivered, eyes wide. She did not like the bloodlust that appeared in Takuya's eyes. In fact, they looked practically crimson. She shivered again, before blushing vividly when she noticed their position. Her palms were flat against his chest, her knees resting just next to his hips. His right hand was on her lower left arm and his left was gripping the edge of the patio next to him. Returning her eyes to Takuya's face, she was startled to realize how close it was to hers. Unintentionally, her eyes darted to his lips and she inhaled his scent, a mixture of expensive cologne and gingersnaps. Impure thoughts slowly began forming in her mind and Kaori curled her hands into fists.

"Um, K-Kanbara-kun?" she asked softly, bringing Takuya back from his murderous fantasies. "Um…would you…could you let me up?"

"Hm?" Takuya blinked before realizing the position he had her in. His eyes darted from lacy top of her dress to her face. He noted the blush and smirked. "Oh? But…you look like you're enjoying it." And he drew her closer.

Kaori squeaked in surprise, her face mere centimeters from his own, and felt her body grow hot. Takuya's hand disappeared from her arm, only to reappear on the back of her neck. He leaned closer, the smirk still on his lips. Kaori's eyelids drooped unconsciously and she felt herself tingle with anticipation.

"Hm…you'd think you wanted me to steal your first kiss," Takuya's voice was low and alluring. Kaori gave a minute nod and Takuya leaned much closer until their noses were nearly side to side. "Tell me to stop and I just might."

At that moment, of course, the door flew open.

Faster than Kaori could have thought humanly possible, Takuya had her away from him at a respectable distance. His amber eyes were dark again, however, and as Kaori followed his gaze, she felt her once hot body become ice cold.

"Ayaka," Takuya said, smiling curtly. "Hello."

"Ah…Takuya-kun, I was wondering where you went," Ayaka smiled sweetly, though her eyes were angry. "After all…we couldn't have you getting misled."

"Oh? 'Misled'? By White Rabbits?" Takuya smirked. "I seriously think the Queen of Hearts may be jealous."

"You say the most confusing things at times, Takuya-kun," Ayaka sang, attempting to keep her voice calm. "Now…shall we return to the party?"

"Eh? But it's a nice night," Takuya answered, a seductive smile creeping onto his face. Kaori noticed that his tie was noticeably looser than a few moments ago and the first button of his shirt was undone. When did that happened? "Why not join us, Aye-Yah-Kuh?"

Kaori was actually startled to see the crimson blush that formed on Ayaka's face. A small 'heh' of triumph came from Takuya and the boy stood gracefully, in the fluid movements of a cat.

"W-W-What are you s-s-suggesting, Kanbara Takuya!" Ayaka stuttered, shimmying backwards. "Moh! You're such a fox!"

"Mmm…really?" Takuya's grin seemed a little sardonic now. "Why, thank you, Ayaka-hime-sama."

Now Ayaka's face was positively blood red. With a strangled "Stupid Takuya!", she scurried back to the social gathering, leaving Takuya and Kaori alone. With a sigh, Takuya ran a hand through his hair, frowning.

"Man…Ayaka's such a bloodhound," he muttered. He turned to Kaori. "So…Kerimiya-chan, shall we return to the party before we become a scandal?"

Kaori jumped, blushing. "O-Oh, um, sure."

Of course she didn't forget to note the fluttery feeling in her stomach when he said "before we become a scandal".

* * *

Takuya leaned back against the front seat of his father's car. He yawned, rolling his shoulders. A chuckle came from his father as they turned onto their street.

"My…is my little Taku-chan tired?" Mrs. Kanbara teased, poking Takuya's cheek from the backseat.

"Mom!" Takuya groaned, leering over the seat at her. However, a small smile was on his face. "But, yes, I am."

"Hey, Takuya, find any girls there you liked?" Shinya asked, eyebrows raised suggestively. Takuya laughed, turning back forward.

"Quite of few of them were interesting, though Makino Ruki is _definitely not _on that list, thank you very much," he said.

"Oh? What girls _are_ on the list, Takuya?" Mrs. Kanbara pressed.

Takuya took note of his mother in the rearview mirror. Her eyes were sparkling. Takuya lifted one shoulder in a half-hearted shrug before answering.

"Lee-chan was nice, but her brother's a _complete_ lunatic. Um…Yamamoto-san's five years older than me. Usui-chan is five years _younger_ than me. Hm…who else…" Takuya tilted his head back so that it was resting against the seat. "Ah, Ayanami-san was kinda cute. Petite, with nice hair and a good personality."

"But? There's a 'but' in there, niisan."

"She's…uh…with PETA…and a vegan. I'm sorry, I cannot and will not give up meat."

"See? There's always a 'but'."

"Now…speaking of butts…Ishiyama-chan had quite a fine ass."

"But she like girls."

"Sad…but true."

"Anyone else, niisan?" Shinya asked, eyeing the back of his brother's seat.

Takuya fidgeted a bit, mind straying back to the petite, doll-like form of Kaori. Without thinking, he began visualizing awkward situations between them.

"NIISAN!"

"What? Oh! Uh, yeah, there was one more girl!" Takuya flushed brightly, practically hearing his brother roll his eyes.

"And she is, Takuya?" his mother asked politely.

"Um…Kerimiya…Kaori," mumbled Takuya, noting the warmth in his cheeks was lessening.

"Eh? Who? Keya? Owry? The hey is that?" Shinya frowned. Takuya took a breath.

"Kerimiya Kaori-san," he said, louder. He braced himself for the on slot of gasps and lectures.

"Eh? Kerimiya-chan? Oh! She is quite cute! Definitely a fine young lady," Takuya was dumbfounded at his mother's fondness of the accused-arsonist.

"Eh? But isn't her reputation going down the drain?" Shinya frowned. "After all…she is accused of arson."

"Which is complete B.S.," Takuya snapped at him. "Shinya, you're not the one who's forced to choose girls to marry! Besides, Kerimiya-chan was the most compelling, if not the most civil, of the girls there."

"We are home, you know," Mr. Kanbara spoke up then, halting the growing argument between his two sons. Shinya and Takuya both blushed and got out, followed shortly by their parents. "Really, you two…must you always argue?"

"What are brothers for besides that?" Shinya asked innocently, receiving a small shove from Takuya.

"Showing them how to get a girlfriend?" Takuya suggested lazily walking up to their house. An angry blush formed on Shinya's face and he glared at Takuya's back.

"How about keeping one?" Shinya shouted back, stomping after him. Takuya smirked, reaching out and ruffling Shinya's hair. "Hey!"

"You're a pretty decent kid, Shinya," Takuya remarked, fishing in his pocket for his house key. "You know that right?"

Shinya narrowed his eyes at Takuya before grinning. "And though you're a pain, you're a pretty decent older brother, Takuya."

Takuya chuckled, opening the door. "Thanks, Sh-whoa!"

Takuya fell back onto their porch as the family dog jumped on him and began licking his face. Shinya laughed and called for the dog as he walked inside. Takuya grumbled and sat up, wiping his face. He followed his brother, not realizing what was about to happen…

* * *

Monday morning was rather dreary and Takuya grumbled into his pillow as his alarm clock cheerily woke him up. He groped for it for a minute before finally hitting the snooze button. Silence reigned for a moment before a beeping sounded from his phone. Takuya groaned and pushed himself up onto his elbows. He grabbed his phone and turned himself over into a sitting position. He frowned. There was no name for the next message, only a number. He opened it and blinked at the message.

**'The game is restarting…are you ready to protect the worlds on your front, Takuya-kun? Yes/No?'**

Takuya's eyes widened and he reread the message. It couldn't be…could it? He clicked yes and the message flickered before changing.

**'Thank you…be prepared for new experiences, Takuya-kun. You D-Scanner will arrive in a few moments.'**

Takuya frowned at the last line. How would his D-Scanner arrive?

There was a jovial beep from his laptop and it flipped open of its own accord. Takuya looked up in surprise and gaped as a red and black device melted out of the screen. As it fully materialized, rainbow data lines crossed the screen of the laptop and the laptop chirped again before going silent. Takuya blinked again in surprise before throwing off his sheets and going over to the computer. He picked up his D-Scanner, noting that it was in its upgraded form and jumped when his door flew open. Shinya stood there, frowning sleepily.

"Huh…you're up…" he said, narrowing his eyes. "At the moment, you are my least favorite person."

Takuya blinked, raising an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because I going to get an inferiority complex from you!" Shinya slurred, pointing at Takuya before shuffling away.

"Ah…okay then…" Takuya muttered, blinking rapidly. He glanced down at himself before grabbing his school uniform and heading to the bathroom.

So the digimon were returning, huh?

* * *

"As I thought, you also received your D-Scanners!" Teppei announced joyfully pointing at Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, and Junpei. Katsuharu shook his head next to him as Teppei showed them his D-Scanner with a flourish. "Me and Katsuharu also received them!"

"Wow, Teppei…I'm amazed you even got one," Takuya blinked innocently as he received a dark glare from said boy. Takuya chuckled. "Anyway, this means that the D-World is in trouble."

"Yeah, but remember what the message said?" Junpei said, crossing his arms as he leaned against his desk. "We're facing it on our front…in the _human_ world."

Kouichi nodded. "True…so we'll have to be very careful. We don't want to cause our parents alarm."

"Alarm…like…staying out late and coming home with mysterious wounds?" Teppei asked, looking up as 3B students began coming in. "Ah, the bell's gonna ring soon! Catch you guys later!"

Waving good bye to their upperclassmen, Takuya, Kouichi, and Kouji all headed back to their classroom as well. Kouji crossed his arms, frowning. He stopped a bit before the classroom. Takuya blinked and turned to him, stopping as well.

"Kouji?" Takuya frowned. "Something bothering you?"

"Takuya, think about it," Kouji said softly. "We're supposed to fight in the human world…how are we to Spirit Evolve? And, the digimon…in this world…they'll be flesh and blood, not just data or the digital 'blood' we saw back then…" His blue eyes looked straight into Takuya's. "This time, you must promise me. No more stupid plans like last time, all right?"

Takuya flinched a bit and averted his gaze. Kouji didn't have to say that. He already knew what could happen if that happened in their world. "I know, Kouji…" he murmured and with that said, he turned on his heel and walked quickly into the classroom. Kouichi looked in between the two, with an upset look on.

"Kouji-," he began, but his brother shook his head and pulled him into the classroom.

* * *

"Takkun! Takkun! Moh…Tah-Koo-Yuh!" Hikaru huffed, crossing his slender arms over his chest. Takuya was sitting in a trance, a frown on his lips. Hikaru reached out and slapped his arm causing Takuya to jump. "Geez! We're supposed to be watching out for Izumi-chan!"

"Huh? Oh, uh, right…" Takuya blinked, smiling sheepishly at Hikaru. "Sorry, Hikaru."

"Hmph," Hikaru just resumed his lookout, though a faint blush was on the delicate boy's cheeks. "Oh! There she is!"

Izumi hurried over to the crimson pickup, looking a little flustered. She hurried into the back and leaned into the front.

"Something wrong, 'Zumi?" Takuya asked, frowning, twisting in his seat. Izumi nodded breathlessly.

"…Hoshino-san's mocking Kerimiya-chan again…" she gasped. She turned her green eyes to Takuya. "Can't you_ do_ something?"

"Me? How could I affect Ayaka?" Takuya asked. Izumi opened her mouth, but Takuya held up his index finger. "And no, Ayaka is not my fiancé."

"So? Ayaka's flipping smitten over you! Someone mentions your name and she practically melts!" Izumi snapped. "I would say something, but I'm shallow and value my reputation too much, now please!"

Takuya grumbled before nodding and unbuckling himself. "Show me where they are…"

Izumi nodded and climbed out again. Hikaru quickly followed suit and soon the three were moving towards a group of girls. Pushing through them, Izumi presented the situation to Takuya.

Kaori stood in front of Ayaka and two other girls, looking flushed. Her shortened brunette hair was a little ruffled and her face scrunched up in a cute way, though she was angry. From Ayaka's back, Takuya took in that she was confident no one would stand up to her.

"Ayaka…what did I say about picking on people?" Takuya spoke in a light, disinterested voice. "You know how that reflects on your future. People will think you bully people into contracts and stuff."

Ayaka whipped around so fast you'd expect she'd have gotten whiplash. She flushed vivid red and began stuttering, attempting to defend herself in the situation.

"I-I was just…um, I was…"

Takuya frowned. "You can't lie to me, Ayaka. I've always been able to tell when you were lying."

Ayaka flushed and looked down. Her eyes narrowed and she looked up.

"Kerimiya is a threat to the integrity of my school and our social system," she announced in a clear voice. "She shouldn't have been allowed to return to this school."

"Oh?" Takuya blinked. A malicious smile formed on his face. "Well, she's by no means a threat to the integrity of _my_ school and _our _social system. Maybe I can get her parents to transfer her."

Ayaka paled. "T-Takuya…w-what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that maybe your part of society doesn't accept her, but my part sees no problem in her," Takuya answered, his eyes dark. "She didn't set that fire. The forensic evidence proved that."

Ayaka opened her mouth to argue, but Takuya held up his hand. "AND, that fire was a tragic accident. The fact that you even _thought_ of making a rumor about it is petty. You, by no means, have the right to brag to everyone that we are engaged. We are simply childhood friends. Now, leave Kerimiya-chan alone and get on with your life."

Takuya then turned around and returned to his truck. Hikaru and Izumi practically tripped over themselves to get to the truck before Takuya left without them. They hurried inside just as Takuya put the key into the ignition. Strapping themselves in, Hikaru and Izumi shared a look. Hikaru gulped and then gently tapped Takuya's shoulder. The taller boy stiffened a bit before he turned the truck on. There was a short growl and then it began humming eagerly.

"What?" Takuya asked as he backed out of the parking spot. He then began to drive out of the academy's parking lot.

"Well…um, are…you okay?" Hikaru asked tentatively. Takuya's grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"Not really. It pisses me off that Ayaka acts like a fricking queen," he growled, turning sharply.

Izumi spoke this time. "Takuya, she's just another stupid popular girl. It's what they do."

"You're not like that," Takuya pointed out, noting the street signs and preparing to turn again.

"That's different. I was Kerimiya-chan before, that's why I'm giving her the benefit of a doubt," Izumi explained. "Hoshino-san's always been popular, so it's gone to her head."

Takuya silently agreed with that, but gave no answer to Izumi. A few minutes later, they pulled up to the estate that was Izumi's home. She thanked Takuya and Hikaru, giving Takuya a sharp look telling him to get onto Facebook when he got home. The boy rolled his eyes and began heading towards Hikaru's house. The slight boy simply looked out the window, his eyes downcast. Takuya glanced at him, frowning. His earlier anger was dissipating and he sighed.

"Hikaru, is something wrong?" he asked, somehow worried about how the other boy would answer.

Hikaru shrugged before answering, "I'm just thinking about how people all believe Kaori-chan's an arsonist."

"Mm…a lot of people do be-," Takuya stopped short as he registered what Hikaru said. "You called her by her first name…"

"Hm? Oh, yes, I've known Kaori since we were very little," Hikaru explained. "So, I talk to her a lot. Y'know, Facebook, letters, texting. This also gives me insight into her life. There's no possible way Kaori-chan _could_ be an arsonist. She doesn't have the mental nor emotional makeup for that."

"And you decide now to tell me this?" Takuya grumbled before sending Hikaru a leer.

"Well, it's not exactly something you drop in conversation, is it?" Hikaru answered, smiling at Takuya. "Besides, Takkun, there is a lot of stuff you don't know. About me and Kaori-chan."

"I know you're gay," Takuya responded causing Hikaru to roll his eyes.

"Well, _duh_, Kanbara," he answered. His house was nearing. "Anyway…Takuya, could you promise me something?"

Takuya blinked. Hikaru never usually spoke with such a serious voice. "I will as long as it's not illegal."

Hikaru gave a short bitter laugh. "No, no. It's not illegal. Just…promise me you'll always believe in Kaori-chan, okay? She's really fragile at the moment and-."

"People keep changing their opinion of her, I know," Takuya parked in front of the house. He smiled at Hikaru. "You don't have to tell me, but you have my word. I promise to always believe in Kerimiya-chan."

Hikaru beamed at him before waving good bye and climbing out of the truck. He grabbed his bag, shut the door, and hurried up to his house. Takuya smiled until the door closed and he sighed, closing his eyes. He leaned his head back and ran a hand over his face. He hated this. He hated how people were being petty and cruel to a poor girl who suffered from a horrible accident. With another melancholy sigh, Takuya threw the truck into drive and sped home.

* * *

Personally, Takuya preferred being outside than to sit inside and play video games. Sure, he could beat his brother at nearly all of the games in the house, but Takuya was an athletic boy before anything. So, to compromise, Takuya was outside, sitting at their brushed black metal patio set on the patio, watching random birds nibble at the birdfeeder. His laptop was open in front of him, Facebook's homepage staring back. He was talking with Izumi on in the private chat and commenting on random posts.

Izumi: So…did you get your D-Scanner?

Takuya: Well, duh. So did Junpei, Kouji, Kouichi, Katsuharu, and Teppei.

Izumi: Teppei and Katsuharu got D-Scanners? o.0

Takuya: Yup. Weird, huh? -_-

Izumi: Totally. Huh…how do you suppose we're to fight this time? I mean, we are going to be fighting on "our turf".

Takuya: That's what we were wondering about.

Izumi: Ho-hum. Anyway…

Takuya: ?

Izumi: How do you feel about Kerimiya-chan?

Takuya choked on the glass of water he had been drinking. Coughing, he winced, thumping his chest.

Takuya: What? I met her, like, twice!

Izumi: lol Geez, Takuya. It was just a question. Let me rephrase, do you like her? Like a friend?

Takuya: I will choke someday because of you. Anyway, as I said, I only met her twice. She's interesting…and she's cute.

Izumi: Ah…the famous player rears his head, huh? ;P

Takuya muttered under his breath before responding.

Takuya: Yeah, yeah. Ah, mom's calling me. Talk to you later.

Izumi: Bye!

Takuya shut down his laptop, feeling slightly guilty from lying to Izumi. His mother wasn't calling him, but she would be soon. Sighing, he gathered up the portable device and carried it inside. Passing through the kitchen, he noticed that his mother was talking on the phone in a low voice. She turned a bit, eyes glaring at the floor, and Takuya noticed the angry look on her face. He blinked, before hiding himself in the doorway of the kitchen. He listened intently, focusing on his mother's voice.

"What do you mean he's out?" Takuya frowned. Out? Who's out? "Good behavior? BAH! Can't you-?"

Mrs. Kanbara paused, her lips pressed together in a tight line. Her ambery eyes narrowed.

"I don't care, Hideto. That-." Again Mrs. Kanbara was interrupted. Takuya's frown deepened. Hideto? As in Shibayama Hideto? Junpei's dad? Taking a breath, Takuya walked into the room. Mrs. Kanbara's eyes widened briefly. "I'll talk to you later."

Hanging up, she turned to Takuya and forced a smile. "Hi, sweetie. Dinner will be ready in ten.

Takuya smiled his own sorta-smile and nodded. "All right."

He quickly fled to his room. Placing his laptop down, Takuya flopped onto his bed, his eyes narrowing a bit. If his mother was talking with Junpei's dad and someone was getting out, that meant that a person who scared or angered Mrs. Kanbara was getting out of jail. A cold feeling covered Takuya's body. He hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. Ignoring the cold feeling, Takuya sat up and picked up his D-Scanner. He stared blankly at the staticy screen, wishing he had Agunimon to talk to. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His life was pretty complicated.

X-

The beginning of new Digimon story that is not the one I put in my 'to look forwards to's. Anyway. I hope you enjoy this! Please read and review!

Oh, can you find the secret-sorta-cameo character in this chapter from another anime/manga? If you can you get a cyber-cookie!


	2. Burning Down the School

**Digimon Frontier: The Chaos Chronicles**

_I do not own the digimon franchise._

_Reviews—_

_Pineapple - _Thanks for your review! I'll try my best to continue it, 'cause I actually like this fic.

_End Reviews—_

**Episode 2: Burning Down the School**

The night was still. The air was cool, despite summer coming soon. The sky was clear, though no stars could be seen because of the vast light pollution of the cities. The white and purple creature sat in the alley, watching the passing cars with blank pink eyes. She was so tired…so weak. The barrier between worlds had proved harder to push through. The small creature stood, her four "ears" twitching. She had spent too much time relaxing. Time was wasting. She had to warn the group of humans fast.

He could have been reborn by now.

* * *

Saying that Takuya hated school would be a lie. It wasn't that he hated it, he actually quite enjoyed it; it was more like he would prefer the school to hire less boring teachers. Geometry was pure torture to him. He sat staring at his teacher with an uncomprehending gaze, eyes glazed. To his left, Kouji was diligently writing down notes, his blue eyes focused on his notebook. This left Kouichi to his right, who was also staring into space. Of course, the fact that his notebook was already filled with notes, didn't exactly boost Takuya's confidence that he wasn't the only one zoning, but I digress.

There was a knock at the door and a secretary poked her head inside. The teacher turned, frowning.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice betraying his annoyed mood. The secretary merely rolled her eyes.

"We have a transfer, Mr. Asakura," she stated simply. "He just got here."

A tall boy was ushered into the room. His hair was platinum blonde and his eyes were the palest of blues. His skin was very pale and contrasted drastically to the dark burgundy of the Jiyugaoka High uniform. He seemed aloof, though his eyes showed annoyance.

"Anderson Lucas," he simply stated, his voice oddly having no accent and an accent at the same time. "I come from America."

Something about this transfer made Takuya's skin prickle. The brunet narrowed his eyes, not liking the feeling he was getting. Obviously, he wasn't the only one who felt something weird. In his peripheral vision, Takuya saw Kouichi slide down a bit in his seat. Takuya frowned. This transfer seemed weird. Too cold, too aloof.

"Will you be okay, Anderson-kun?" the secretary asked politely, furthering Mr. Asakura's annoyance.

"I'll be fine," Lucas said irritably. "Where will I be sitting, sensei?"

Mr. Asakura raised an eyebrow. "Behind Kanbara, the middle seat in the sixth row."

'_Perfect. Where he can glare at my back,'_ Takuya thought darkly. He raised his hand half-heartedly to show who Kanbara was.

Lucas's eyes moved to this Kanbara. He knew the name. He had to. The boy was older now, more handsome, his skin tanner. But the amber eyes were the same and the messy hair and Lucas could barely suppress his glee.

This predicament wasn't too bad after all.

Lucas moved to his seat, setting his bag down. He focused on Takuya's back, noticing the other boy's shoulders stiffen a bit. The blonde hid another smirk. So he unnerved him. Good.

Takuya could feel the gaze of the transfer on his back. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, as much as a gaze can have a feeling. It felt slimy and cold and Takuya shivered. This Lucas was definitely too detached. Too cold. And something about his gaze was calculating and superior, as if he knew something that no one else did.

Takuya glanced over his shoulder a bit. Lucas smirked as he noticed Takuya's peek. The brunet quickly looked forward, frowning. And maybe, the transfer did.

* * *

"The new transfer's creepy," Takuya remarked, picking up a rice ball. "He's got this look…it reminds me of someone, but I don't know who."

"Che. He's a creepy bastard and that's that," Kouji answered, picking at his bento. "Can you leave it?"

"I'm sorry. He's behind me in every class, forgive me for being a bit obsessed," Takuya snapped. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "And he smirks at me. I turned to get something from Sakuraba and he freaking smirked at me! I mean, seriously!"

"Have you met him before?" Hikaru asked, nibbling his sushi. Takuya shook his head.

He thought back to geometry and shivered. Lucas's eyes were cold. As cold as ice…and a pale blue that seemed familiar. In fact, the American did look familiar somehow. Takuya's eyes glazed over. Lucas looked angelic, actually. With his soft, wavy blonde hair, pale skin, and pure ice blue eyes, he looked like what someone would envision an angel to look like. Takuya shook his head again.

"To sound feminine, Anderson-san looked like an angel," Kouichi piped up.

"You sure you're not telepathic there, Ichi?" Takuya asked, cracking a small grin. Kouichi rolled his eyes.

"No, Takuya. I am not telepathic," the elder twin grinned though, showing that he was amused by the statement. "And I don't think Takuya could have met him, Sanjo-kun. After all, Anderson-san is American."

"I have been to America multiple times," Takuya responded, taking a bite of his rice ball.

"Eh? Really, Takkun?" Hikaru asked, tilting his head a bit. Takuya nodded. "Wow."

"Though if he's from somewhere outside of the New York Tri-State area then I most definitely did not meet him," Takuya answered, taking another bite. "Though I highly doubt I met him anyway."

"Really? Why?" Teppei asked, talking around a mouth of bread.

Takuya sighed, finishing his rice ball. "He doesn't really seem like someone you would pass in the street…and he mostly definitely doesn't seem like someone from New York, New Jersey, or Connecticut."

"I concur. He seems…I don't know, like someone from some rich family," Kouji nodded, eyes zoning in on said blonde. "And here he comes."

"EH? Shit!" Takuya cried, whipping around. Indeed, Kouji was right. Lucas was heading towards them, a look of determination on his face. "Geez! Can't he just go sit with his fan girls?"

"It's not like you do…" Katsuharu muttered as Junpei grinned and said, "I think he wants your ass."

Takuya flushed and growled. "SHUT UP!"

"Oh? Am I coming at a bad time?" Lucas asked, noting the fist Takuya had risen to punch Junpei.

"Not at all, not at all!" the elder boy said, laughing as Takuya sat down in a huff. "So, you're the transfer, right? Andasan Rukasu?"

"Anderson Lucas," Lucas replied in his not-accent-accent. He seemed a little annoyed at Junpei's intentional Romanization of his name. "And you are…?"

"Shibayama Junpei!" Junpei answered, grinning. "I would be your sempai!"

Lucas cocked his head, an annoyed smile on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Shibayama-sempai. There are other faces I don't know here as well, but I'm not here to socialize. I have a request-," his blue eyes zoned in on Takuya "-for you, Kanbara-san. Could you show me around?"

Takuya grimaced. "Why me?"

Lucas returned his gaze with one of no emotion. "No reason really. The girls just hold you in high regard and kept pointing me to you."

Takuya gaped at him while Junpei started laughing hysterically. Katsuharu and Teppei were chuckling, while Hikaru covered his mouth to hide his grin. Kouji smirked at the stunned Takuya as Kouichi covered his laughter with a cough.

"Takuya's harem strikes!" Junpei laughed, falling onto his back. "My God, this is hilarious!"

Takuya flushed a dark red. His eyes flashed and he zoned in on Junpei. "Shut up, Junpei! I don't have a harem!"

"Then why do most of the girls swoon when you walk by?" Teppei asked. Takuya looked away, grinding his teeth. "See! They're like a harem!"

"Aren't harems illegal?" Lucas asked, frowning. This only served to bolster the others' laughter. Kouichi even stopped hiding his.

"Okay. Since _some_ people are acting like idiots, why don't I show you around now?" Takuya snapped, standing up fluidly. He sent another glare at Junpei and led Lucas away. He threw out his store-bought bento when they entered the school and turned to Lucas. "Did the girls honestly point me out to you?"

"Only one. A girl by the name of Ayamiya. The others all wanted me to go out with them," Lucas answered, frowning. He looked like he couldn't understand why girls would ask a guy out.

Takuya gaped at him again before shaking his head. "You Americans are weird."

"I could say the same about you Japanese," Lucas responded, following Takuya as the other boy pulled out his _uwabaki_. "Take these _uwabaki_ for example. Why do you change your shoes for school?"

Takuya muttered something that sounded like 'uncultured Americans'. "Because this way less dirt gets inside and it's a culture thing."

"Some households in American do that," Lucas remarked, also removing his shoes. "But that's mostly for comfort's sake than culture."

Takuya snorted, rolling his eyes. "If you're done, let's begin the tour, all right?"

Lucas nodded, smiling politely. Takuya began leading him down the halls pointing out what rooms were what and what was where. They past their French teacher on the tour and told her that they would probably not be in class. She gave them passes, saying she understood, and went on her way. Roughly around the beginning of the next period they came to the "haunted music room".

"And this is the school's so-called 'haunted music room'," Takuya said monotonously. "Some fools like to believe it's actually haunted."

Lucas looked interested at this. "Is it locked?"

"Nope. It _can't_ be locked," Takuya shook his head. "We can go in if you want."

Lucas, however, was already opening the door. He looked around in the room before entering. Takuya followed, hands stuffed in his pockets, frowning. He didn't necessarily believe in those legends about ghosts, but something felt off about the room. Lucas grinned while he looked around at the cloth covered tables and instruments.

"In America there's a show called _Ghost Hunters_ about people who go around to the 'haunted' places in the world," Lucas said casually. "Most of the time they find some natural phenomena that people take wrong easily. Other times they're legit findings. Is this room the same? Is it legit?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Takuya snapped. He didn't like the room. It made shivers shake his body. "Can we leave now?"

"You can feel it, can't you? The spirits in this room," Lucas chuckled manically. "It's a pleasant spirit…and an unpleasant one."

Takuya didn't quite understand what Lucas was saying. He was too busy focusing on regulating his breathing. It came in painful puffs and he inhaled deeply to stop it. Another round of shivers raked his form. A moaning noise filled his ears.

"Can you feel it, Kanbara-san?" Lucas asked, grinning psychotically at Takuya.

The brunet shook his head rapidly, trying to clear. The noise was too loud…his breath too painful. It felt as if something was trying to consume him.

"Can you feel it, Warrior of Fire?" Lucas asked again, his voice taking on a frightening chill.

Takuya didn't comprehend anything around him now. His mind was filled with noise and pain. It was then when another pain came. It came from his chest, a burning, angry pain, like a fire. Suddenly, the noise was gone and Lucas stood frowning irritably in front of him.

"Geez, you're not gonna faint on me, are you?" he snapped, eyes narrowed. Takuya panted, not knowing how to respond. "Let's go now, Kanbara-san. You look like death."

Takuya could only nod and followed the blonde boy out of the room. Cautiously, Takuya looked behind him when he was in the hall and was startled to see a boy waving at him. He smiled sadly and disappeared. Takuya gulped and hurried after Lucas.

* * *

"A ghost?" Izumi asked incredulously as she put her things in his truck. She frowned at Takuya. "Are you sure that's what you saw?"

"Izumi, I'm not lying! I saw a transparent kid in the room!" Takuya argued. "And seconds before, something was mentally attacking me with moaning!"

"Moaning? Are you _sure_ you didn't have some erotic fantasy or something?" Izumi pressed, receiving a sputtering 'no' from a blushing Takuya. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, but Takuya, ghosts?"

Takuya rubbed his neck. "I know…but I've been feeling weird for the past three years…"

Izumi looked worriedly at him as she closed the door of the truck. She sighed and reached out to touch his shoulder when a scream ripped through the air.

"FIRE!"

Both Chosen whipped towards the school as girls came fleeing from the building. One of the rooms in the wing closest to them had caught fire and smoke was billowing from the side facing the forest. Takuya felt panic fill his stomach. Kaori was going to be blamed.

"It was Kerimiya, wasn't it?" Ayaka asked at the precise moment that thought went through Takuya's mind. She stood roughly forty feet away, but he could hear her fine. "Well, Kuragi-chan?"

"I couldn't tell…but the fire _is_ on the floor of her homeroom…" Kuragi Miyoko answered, panting.

"This time, she'll definitely be expelled," Ayaka smirked, turning to her lackey…who happened to be on her right. The same side Takuya and Izumi were on. She caught sight of Takuya and paled.

Takuya, however, ignored her and turned to Izumi. "You're homeroom…what floor?"

"Third," Izumi answered and grabbed his arm. "And Takuya, please be careful. I don't want to be the one to tell your parents about the boneheaded stunt you did."

Takuya grinned. "I'll be fine." And with that he rushed towards the school.

Izumi sighed softly, smiling a little. "Good luck, Takuya…"

Takuya ran past the panicking girls and rushed into the school unnoticed. He quickly found the stairs, though how anyone could miss the grand staircase was beyond him, and hurried up to the third floor. He looked around, trying to spot where the smoke was coming from. Making an irritated noise, he chose a random hall and hurried down it…which of course lead to an intersection. He ran right and ended up at a T-junction. This time, he ran left and ended up at another T-junction.

"For crying out!" Takuya shouted out angrily. This time, however, the smoke was heavier and was heaviest to his right. "Okay…right it is."

He crept towards the burning classroom, his sleeve covering his nose. He felt his eyes water and he blinked rapidly to try and clear them. He had to be sure that it hadn't been Kaori. No, he was sure it wasn't Kaori. He had to make sure she wasn't incapacitated in the classroom. He coughed into his sleeve and shook his head. The smoke was thick. It was almost impossible to see. Of course, Takuya had closed his eyes because they were tearing up, but besides that, visibility was very low.

"You monster!" the shout startled Takuya, but it also helped him. He stumbled towards the voice, finding the door it had come from. The door, of course, was locked.

* * *

Let's rewind the clock to a few minutes ago.

Izumi's homeroom was one that faced the forest. It held thirty desks, not including the teacher's, and had four large windows. It was nice and spacious with blackboards covering one and a half walls. At the moment, students were leaving, saying goodbye to their newest teacher, Mister Bose Mohan. He was young Indian man, with dark black hair that was almost always spiked up and bright blue eyes. He was also extremely handsome and had shot up to the top five of the student-body's Hottest Guys list. Mohan taught geography and had gotten all the girls' grades up in the subject since he came.

"Miss Kerimiya, may I have a word with you for a moment?" he called as Kaori was about to leave. The girl blinked, startled. Her geography grade had always been good.

"Of course, Bose-sensei," Kaori walked over, looking confused. "Did my grade go down or something?"

"Oh, no, no. Nothing that severe!" Mohan laughed, causing a wave of warmth to flood Kaori's body. He really did have a nice laugh. "No…I'm worried about you. You've seemed more withdrawn lately."

Kaori looked down instantly. "I'm okay. I'm just having a bit of a bad week…"

Mohan nodded. "All right…if you want to talk about it, you can always come to me, okay?"

He smiled at her and Kaori smiled back a little. The door to the classroom opened at that moment and another girl came in.

"There you are! I've been looking for you, Kaori!" a girl with black hair and green eyes said, frowning. She had an eyebrow piercing and roughly ten piercings per ear. "Hi, Mr. Bose!"

"Hello, Miss Kurimiya," Mohan said, waving at the girl. "How are you?"

"Good!" Kurimiya Midoriko said, grinning. "Do you mind if I steal Kaori now?"

"Well…actually, I _do_." Mohan's voice had deepened and he chuckled darkly as he stood. "I've found the Child of Serenity and you're about to take her…I think not!"

The two girls stumbled back as Mohan erupted in flame. He grew in height until he was at least eight feet tall. His whole body was flames and stitches held his mouth together. His eyes were now completely blue. Midoriko grabbed Kaori, pushing her behind her. She gulped, her chest heaving.

"No…you can't be coming back…" she whispered.

"That's right," Mohan-no, _Meramon_ said, smirking. "The digimon are back~!"

With that, he threw a fireball at the two girls. Midoriko dived forward, pulling Kaori with her. They just barely dodged. Of course, this is how the fire started. Shrieking could be heard from the halls and Kaori looked at the door. It was burning brightly and flames were starting to lick the walls. Sparks landed on desks, lighting them. She shuddered, shrinking into Midoriko's side. It reminded her of the fire at her house.

Meramon laughed hysterically as he sent flames towards the walls and furniture. The two girls covered their heads to protect themselves and cried out whenever a burst of fire came too close to them. There was now a fire raging around them, burning everything. Meramon grinned down at them, his fiery features looking like a demon. A sadistic smile was on his face as he knelt before the girls. He cooled himself down until the heat coming off him was just like a heating blanket. He then took Kaori by her arms and stood, lifting her. The girl's breathing increased and she whimpered as he squeezed her arms. She gasped sharply as he squeezed harder.

"You monster!" Midoriko shouted, standing.

By now, we've come full circle. Midoriko stood defiantly in front of Meramon as he held Kaori aloft. "Let her go!" Midoriko shouted louder.

Meramon laughed evilly and let some heat return to him. He focused most of it on his hands and a burst of heat scorched Kaori's arms. Kaori's eyes widened before a scream of pain escaped her. This only served to entertain Meramon more and he gave her arms another blast of heat. He kept repeating this for each scream Kaori released. Soon, tears were running down Kaori's face and blood ran down her arms, forming small puddles under her.

Midoriko could only watch in horrified silence, her eyes wide. She panted, feeling her stomach tighten. Kaori's screams filled her ears and she shook her head. She felt tears enter her eyes.

"Stop! Stop! You're hurting her!" Midoriko screamed.

"That's the idea!" Meramon shouted over Kaori's screams. He then let the heat to return to his body and Kaori's scream of pain was pure ecstasy for him.

At this moment, the door burst open.

* * *

Takuya hit the door as the first scream met his ears. He felt his body turn cold at the sound and just knew it was Kaori. He slammed against the door, trying to knock it down, but it wouldn't budge. He coughed as smoke filled his lungs. He looked up and again tried to break down the door. Kaori's screams were ringing in his ears and he felt his heart clench painfully. Why was he so afraid for her? He closed his eyes as his banging of the door grew weaker. And what was he doing? He was only a teenager. He couldn't do anything. He gave one last thump against the door. Why was he doing this?

It was at this moment when a warm palm overlapped his fist. Startled, Takuya looked up, looking over his shoulder. The transparent figure of Agunimon stood there, just like he had five years ago. The Warrior of Fire smiled down at his human partner, his blue eyes sparkling.

"You've grown, Takuya," Agunimon said. "Are you willing to become me once again?"

Takuya felt some kind of weight disappear from his chest. To become Agunimon again would be so sweet. To have that power running through him, like electricity in his veins. Takuya swallowed the nonexistent saliva in his mouth. He needed that power to save Kaori.

"I…I'm willing!" Takuya said, turning to face the warrior. "To become the Legendary Warrior of Fire again…I'll do anything!"

"I hope not _anything_," Agunimon chuckled. "Then…prepare yourself, Takuya."

Takuya barely had enough time to pull out his D-Scanner before Agunimon's Spirit was molding with his body.

"S-Spirit Evolution!" Takuya cried, feeling pain jolt down his limbs.

The evolution process wasn't as pain-free as it had been in the Digital World. Takuya's body felt on fire as Agunimon's form molded to it. He could feel his bones and muscles growing to fit Agunimon's shape. His hair lengthened, becoming wilder and blonde. With a final jolt going through his body, the evolution was complete.

"Agunimon!" the now evolved Agunimon gasped. He tested each of his limbs, making sure everything worked. Thankfully, everything did.

"It was more painful than before…" Agunimon noted, frowning. Abruptly, a bloodcurdling scream came from the room in front of him. Agunimon's eyes widened and he looked up. "Kaori…!"

He gritted his teeth and kicked the door in.

The door gave easily under Agunimon's new power. The door fell to the ground with a dull thud as Agunimon rushed into the room. There were three people in the room. Kaori, a girl with dark hair, and a very fiery digimon.

Midoriko didn't know what to make of the situation. Not only were they facing one digimon, but a totally new one had just busted in the door! She gulped, looking towards the new digimon. For some reason, she felt like she could trust the warrior in red armor. He seemed to give out a protective aura. She stared at the warrior unsure as what to do.

There was a shattering sound from the windows as Agunimon charged at Meramon. The other fire digimon look shocked as Agunimon's foot collided with his stomach. Meramon gasped out in pain, releasing Kaori. She fell away from him, into Agunimon's arms. She whimpered, pulling her arms to her chest. Her mind was unfocused from the pain, but as she attempted to focus on Agunimon, a memory jumped out from some unknown part of her brain. This memory was not hers. However, she could not grasp it and it slipped away.

"Kaori…Kaori, are you all right?" Agunimon asked softly. He then cringed at his stupidity. "Right. Stupid question. You're definitely _not_ all right." He heard a buzzing from behind him and dodged swiftly as a stinger nearly pierced (or attempted to pierce) his armor.

"Put Kaori down, firebug!" the bee digimon commanded, fury in his black eyes.

Agunimon somewhat recognized the digimon. A trio of the bee digimon had formed a fan club for Izumi. However, he didn't realize it was so fast. Agunimon gritted his teeth as the bee's stinger grazed his bicep. A jolt went through his body and he could no longer move. The bee had paralyzed him! An angry hiss escaped him as he realized this.

"Why thank you, Honeybeemon," Meramon said jovially as he appeared from the flames. His thanks to Honeybeemon was to punch the poor insect in the gut. "Now…Agunimon, you surprised me."

Agunimon glared at him, fighting against the paralysis caused by Honeybeemon. He couldn't let him harm Kaori again. He felt Kaori shift in his arms. She seemed to have passed out from the pain. Agunimon managed to shift his weight a little. Hopefully the paralysis would wear off in the next, say, .5 seconds!

Meramon was circling Agunimon, making sure he was truly paralyzed. It would be a bother if he unfroze and kicked him again. Meramon unconsciously tightened the muscles in his abdomen. That had hurt very much. A wicked grin stretched the stitches on his face. The Legendary Warriors were so much fun! He advanced towards Agunimon now, noticing the ever so slight movement of the warrior's feet shifting. Damn it. That bee's poison wasn't as strong as it seemed.

"Tear Shot!" a jet of icy water slammed into Meramon's back and the fire digimon screamed out in pain. He whipped around to find a rabbit-like digimon floating by the open window. On its head sat a larva digimon in a cocoon.

"What the…?" Agunimon muttered, managing to move more of his muscles. The paralysis was rather short. The flames were still raging around them. He shuffled over to Midoriko and the fallen Honeybeemon. "Oi, bee. Get them out of here."

"Why should I listen to you?" Honeybeemon snapped, standing. He barely made it to Agunimon's waist.

"Meramon's the one who started it, Honey-kun!" Midoriko responded as she examined Kaori. "Thanks to…um…"

"Agunimon."

"Thanks to Agunimon, Kaori's no long suffering!" Midoriko told her digimon. "Poor Kaori…her arms were only just healing too…"

Agunimon couldn't help the bubble of anger from rising in his chest. Kaori wouldn't be able to move her arms much if the burns had been reopened. A growl bubbled up from his chest. How dare Meramon hurt a poor girl such as Kaori!

"Bee, take Kaori _now_," Agunimon hissed. The paralysis was no longer affecting him. It seemed that Agunimon's anger had been what was flushing out the paralysis.

Honeybeemon shivered at Agunimon's tone, but hurried over and took Kaori gently. She gasped out as her arm thumped against Honeybeemon's chest. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped, touching her arms.

"Owwww…" she mumbled, blinking blearily in the smoke. "Hurts…"

"Don't worry, Kaori," Honeybeemon said. "I'll get you and Midoriko out of here safely!"

Agunimon snorted lightly, turning towards the rabbit, the larva, and Meramon. He growled deeply, fists clenching tightly. He'd never wanted to hurt someone this bad before…well, besides Dynasmon and Lucemon, of course, but those times were different. The rage he felt was sharper, more painful. His chest felt hot and tight as he slowly shifted his weight. And then, without warning, without any planned idea of what he was doing, he struck.

Meramon had been focused on the Lunamon and Minomon, confused as to why the two digimon were even there. The larva digimon look positively furious, its exoskeleton having a slightly pinkish tinge on its cheeks. But Meramon knew that only Lunamon had any attacks that would really hurt him. Honeybeemon and Minomon were both insect digimon and both were susceptible to flame-based attacks. And Agunimon was the Legendary Warrior of _Fire_. Any attack he could use would only bolster Meramon's attack capability. And because of this train of thought was exactly why Meramon was startled when Agunimon hurtled into him. The fiery digimon slammed into the burning desks, disoriented as Agunimon breathed heavily behind him. Meramon pushed himself up, growling.

"You little…son of a bitch…" he snarled, white flames igniting on his shoulders. "You stupid bastard! How dare you betray your own kind!"

Agunimon gave him a half smile, blue eyes sparkling in the firelight. "'Own kind'? How funny. I'm a _hybrid_. I don't have a 'kind'." With that, Agunimon grabbed a twisted piece of metal, the leg of one of the burning desks, and drove it into Meramon's chest. "But hey, there are still nine other hybrids…and I'm pretty sure we're all on the same side this time."

Meramon gave a startled cry. Dark, oily blood spilled from his mouth as he collapsed to his knees. His flames dimmed to a dark red color and he stared up at Agunimon in awe. A few moments past as Meramon just stared at Agunimon, who was trying to make sense of the gasps and gurgles the other digimon made. Finally, there was a crack, like a large tree snapping in half, and a hole appeared above Meramon, distorting the air around it. Abruptly, a ring of digicode floated around the fiery digimon and Agunimon did not miss a beat purifying it.

"Please, try to be reborn to help us," he murmured as he lashed his D-Scanner against the code. "Digicode…scan."

Meramon's fiery egg disappeared into the void which closed with a rather anticlimactic pop. Agunimon groaned softly and turned to the other people in the room. Honeybeemon hadn't made much headway, as Lunamon has suddenly rounded on him, demanding that Kaori be placed down for her to heal her. Honeybeemon was stubborn enough to say 'no', but the ceiling was buckling visibly, thought it went unnoticed to them. Agunimon felt a spasm go through his frame and knew that he had minutes before he returned to his human form. He strode quickly over to the small group and reclaimed Kaori from Honeybeemon. Without a word he hurried out of the room, the other four following loyally. He made sure that he was well ahead of them, before turning into an empty classroom on the second floor. It was well enough away that the fire would not reach it any time soon.

Agunimon placed Kaori down on the floor, frowning as she winced. She had fainted again and Agunimon felt another painful sting in his chest. Another spasm shot through him. He only had at least another minute or two before he devolved. Quickly, he leaned forward, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Please…please try to stay safe, Kaori," he murmured, before rushing out of the room. He managed to get to the neighboring classroom before he devolved. Just like the evolution process, the devolution was just as painful. Takuya shuddered, rubbing the arm Honeybeemon had stung. It hurt like hell and Takuya was briefly reminded on the bee sting he had gotten as a child.

Taking a moment or two to rest, Takuya took deep, even breaths. His chest still hurt, not only from the panic he had felt when he had seen Kaori so obviously wounded, but also from the stress of evolution. Takuya stood straight from his leaning position and exited the room. He'd definitely have to tell the others about this.

"Kerimiya-chan!" he called, setting in action his plan. "Please answer me! Keri-!"

"Shhh! Honey-kun, take Lunamon and Minomon and leave!" he heard Midoriko snap before she called. "We're in here!"

Takuya came to the doorway of the classroom he left Kaori in. If anything, her arms looked like they had on Sunday night, not bleeding like they had moments ago. Midoriko was hovering over her protectively, green eyes looking oddly wild. Takuya walked into the room, frowning.

"What are you still doing in here? The building's burning," he snapped, letting some panic color his voice. Midoriko put on her best innocent face.

"Kaori and I were in the washroom. When we got out the smoke hit us, Kaori the worst," she explained. "She fainted soon after. I think it has something to do with the fact that her family recently suffered from a fire. And I'm not that strong. I couldn't carry her any farther."

"_Nicely done,"_ Takuya thought, biting back a smirk. "Here, get her onto my back."

Takuya squatted in front of the black-haired girl, his back to her. He heard her lift Kaori, murmuring soft reassurances and apologies to her. A weight signified Kaori had been put onto his back. He stood, Midoriko readjusting Kaori so that her arms dangled around Takuya's neck. Unconsciously, he supposed, Kaori wrapped her arms a little more snugly, whimpering a little bit. Takuya's heart clenched painfully at the sound. He took her knees and turned to Midoriko.

"C'mon," he said, nodding towards the door. Midoriko nodded and followed him out.

It only took a few minutes, if even, to get out of the school. Takuya was instantly greeted by the authorities, all looking grave, amazed, and shocked. Takuya shifted Kaori a little, amber eyes blinking at the men and women staring at them. Immediately an explanation sprung to his lips.

"I saw someone running away when I entered the building," he explained a few moments later as an EMT looked over him. "I didn't get a clear look, but they were running away from the parking lot entrance. I think they were trying to frame Kerimiya-chan."

"Good, good." A police officer nodded, looking particularly happy. "That's good. At least we know it wasn't the Kerimiya girl."

Takuya managed a tight smile and immediately stopped once the officer turned his back. He sighed softly, rubbing his forehead. He had such a headache. He felt his skin prickle and knew immediately that someone was standing next to him. He took a deep breath and was met by the smell of vanilla and forget-me-nots.

"Hullo, Izumi," he said, opening his eyes to smile at the blonde haired girl. Said girl frowned back at him.

"What exactly happened?" she whispered, glancing around as the EMT finally allowed Takuya to go. Takuya sighed and began telling her exactly what had happened. She was silent the whole time, her frown getting deeper, until he finally finished. "The evolution hurt?" she asked finally, glancing at him. Takuya nodded, rubbing his chest.

"It…was excruciating when I evolved, but barely noticeable when I was, y'know, _him_," he said, frowning, "but…after a bit, it…started hurting a bit. Like…when you cough too much. And I knew I was going to devolve soon."

"That's worrisome," Izumi murmured, biting her knuckle. "We have to get in contact with someone from…y'know."

Takuya nodded in agreement, though he was then distracted by Midoriko coming over. Izumi looked startled, as if she had never talked to Kurimiya Midoriko before.

"You…You're Kanbara-sama's heir, aren't you?" Midoriko asked, frowning. "Thanks. For coming to find us…well, Kaori." Midoriko gave a weak chuckle. "There'll be terrible rumors now, though."

"Well, just tell Kaori that she has an ally in the Kanbara family," Takuya said, smiling a bit. Talking with Midoriko reminded him of how well she took the digimon. "Um…yeah…Kanbara Takuya, as you already know."

Midoriko smiled. "Kurimiya Midoriko, Kanbara-kun." She nodded to Izumi and then walked away.

"She knows about digimon," Takuya murmured to the part Italian girl. "And maybe Kaori as well…"

Izumi looked startled, turning to him. "Kurimiya-chan?"

Takuya nodded, standing up from his leaning position. He motioned for Izumi to follow him back to his truck. He wasn't necessarily given the all clear, but if the EMT had a problem with it, he could bring it up with Takuya's uncle. Takuya was more worried about the fact that digimon may have been appearing long before they had received the message. He could still feel the adrenaline running through his veins and suddenly, everything seemed to get louder. Takuya stopped abruptly as the conversations around him flooded his head.

"-I can't believe-."

"-should expel-."

"-Kanbara-san actually-!"

"-someone should alert the-."

"Takuya!" Izumi grabbed his arm and shook him. "Takuya! What's wrong?"

Takuya focused on her, trying to clear the clouds from his vision. He blinked at her uncomprehendingly before shaking his head. Izumi continued to ask him if he was all right, but Takuya ignored her, hurrying his pace. He needed the quiet that his truck provided. Izumi seemed to sense that something was indeed wrong and stopped asking him if he was all right. Takuya let a small smile form on his face. If there was anyone to go to for advice or just to vent, there was Izumi. She was a good listener and could immediately tell when someone wanted to talk or just needed another's presence. Of course, that didn't entirely mean that she _wasn't_ shallow, but Izumi was only human. They made it to his truck without anymore issues, but Takuya didn't slow down until he was seated in the driver's seat. Izumi was slower, but more graceful as she climbed into the passenger seat. For a moment they sat in silence; Takuya was playing with the keys unthinkingly. Izumi stared out the windshield before sighing and turning towards the amber-eyed boy. She pinned him down with her bright emerald eyes and Takuya began to squirm.

"All right, what?" he snapped, turning on the truck and buckling up. He wasn't a very patient person, after all.

"…what happened? When we were walking?" Izumi asked softly, looking concerned.

Takuya sighed as he backed out of his parking space. He waited until they were safely out of the parking lot before answering. After all, how was he to answer when he wasn't sure himself?

"I'm…not sure," he said as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "It's like my hearing suddenly got better."

"Better?" Izumi repeated bemusedly. "What do you mean 'better'?"

Takuya laughed humorlessly. "Like, I can hear your heartbeat as if my ear was pressed to your chest. Ah…it just quickened."

Without even looking, Takuya knew Izumi was horrified. He would give her a moment so she could rearrange her expression before he turned to her. Izumi looked calm and composed, through Takuya was surprised to see the concern in her eyes. He turned his gaze back to the road. Sooner or later, Izumi would answer.

"…Takuya…that's…uh, it's not…" Izumi struggled to find the right words, tapping her fingertips against her lips. "It's…certainly not…expected."

"No shit," Takuya remarked. "Certainly not expected."

X-X-X-X

Random update please! This story is more of a guilty pleasure, so it will probably updated at random intervals. So despite that, I hope you enjoy it! And the cameo character of last chapter could be found in this sentence:

"Lee-chan was nice, but her brother's a _complete_ lunatic."

Please read and review! Critique is welcome, but be nice!


End file.
